Such a vehicle travel control apparatus is known in which a particular braking apparatus is not operated for a predetermined period immediately after a mode is changed from an ordinary traveling mode in which acceleration/deceleration is controlled based on operations of a driver to an autonomous traveling mode even when a vehicle speed control content based on a relationship with respect to a preceding vehicle is deceleration control (see Patent Document 1, for example). Further, according to the vehicle travel control apparatus, the particular braking apparatus is operated even within the predetermined period if an inter-vehicle distance with respect to the preceding vehicle becomes shorter than a predetermined distance.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-18680